


Take me to the carnival and show me all the thrills

by remain_nameless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, may contain itty bitty tiny bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remain_nameless/pseuds/remain_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about this one time a travelling carnival arrives to Beacon Hills. Stiles has no one to go with so he asks... Derek.<br/>----<br/>The fandom needs some Sterek sweetness with all the crazy stuff going on on TW :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So...,” Stiles started “I might have a favor to ask you.”

He glanced at Derek, who hadn’t moved an inch since Stiles started talking. Was he even listening? The late summer sun was slowly dawning upon Beacon Hills; colorful rays of light pierced the window in a way that lit up the werewolf’s figure from behind. The silhouette of his body looked softer than usual. It brought to Stiles a sense of unexpected melancholy.Something that he could only describe as a peculiar longing, residing deep down at the bottom of his heart.  But what it was that he was longing for, was a mystery, even to the teenager himself. Maybe it was because of the sun and the deep orange color of the sky that portended the end of summer. Days like these always made him feel a bit uneasy. His thoughts drifted off their own way now. His eyes focused on Derek’s forearms and the way his veins made such distinct paths along his skin.

“Stiles…” Derek said softly, raising his right eyebrow in a questioning grimace  
“Huh?” he replied vaguely, clearly broken out of his trance-like state of wonder  
“The favor, Stiles, you wanted to ask me something” he hinted  
“Ah, yeah, right,’ the teenager started waving his arms as if he was embarrassed ‘so…, yeah, there’s this thing, and everyone’s going, and I was wondering if maybe, uh…. you know…” _  
You’re blabbering like a fool, calm down Stiles._ He reprimanded himself, eyes focused on the floor now.

”No, I don’t.”  
 If he didn’t know better, Stiles would think Derek’s reply was a sign of irritation. But, truth is, the werewolf has more patience and understanding for Stiles that he would ever admit, and Stiles knows this very well.  
“Are you gonna tell me what thing?”

“Well, okay, fine, ummm…,” Stilinski bit his lower lip and started scratching the back of his head nervously “fine, the carnival is coming to town… what do you say, want to go?”  
Derek’s eyes opened wide, his eyebrows probably couldn’t get higher than they were now. His lips slightly parted, and the teenager couldn’t decide if Derek was amused, shocked or completely taken aback by the idea.

“Carnival? Are you serious, Stiles?”  
“Yeah, I mean, it wouldn’t kill you to have some fun now and then” Derek’s eyes were still wide with disbelief.   
_He must think I’m ridiculous. Yep, he definitely thinks I am._  
“Besides,” Stiles continued, “as much as I hate to bring it up, I did save your ass a couple of times. Maybe now, you could return the favor?”  
“And why can’t you go with everyone else?”  
“Because…, you know, they are going together. Like _together- together_. As in, couples. I’d hate to have to watch them make out all the time, yuck!” He stuck his tongue out slightly and brought two of his long, bony fingers to his lips, badly mimicking sounds of vomiting.

Stiles didn’t exactly lie, but he would rather die than tell Derek the whole truth. And truth was, as goofy and childish as carnivals were, for him, there was something romantic, melancholic and enticing about them. In Stiles’ mind carnivals were magical, and he always dreamed of going to one with someone special. Who cares if Derek doesn’t have the slightest clue about his feelings?  After all, in a town like Beacon Hills, living the life of a teenage monster slayer, you never know which day might be your last. And besides, his mother always told him that if you don’t take chances in your life, you will only live it with regrets. And that is what he was doing now, taking a chance, even if there wasn’t a slightest possibility that Derek would agree.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was slowly disappearing and the sky was getting darker. Stiles sat in front of the TV, while the Sheriff was still working in his room. Another unresolved case, and another evening when Stiles was left to himself. It was the night of the carnival, and while all of his friends were going, Stiles was condemned to spending the evening home. He would do his best to cover how much it saddened him, and when his father would ask why Stiles was not going, he would simply say that it was too childish for him. Yeah, right.  
Halfway through some stupid talk-show someone knocked on the door. He realized that it was probably Melissa. That would make sense, she has the night off, and nowadays she visited the Sheriff more often. It wasn’t until Stiles realized his father was too preoccupied to even hear it, that he finally moved towards the door.

  
“Hi.” He mumbled opening the door and turning away, half of his sandwich still in his mouth  
“Get dressed, Stiles,” a deep, warm voice came from the other side of the threshold and it sent shivers down the teenager’s spine “I won’t ask you twice.”  
Derek! He came!  
This caught Stiles off guard, he didn’t expect Derek to come, after all he only promised to consider it, and in Stiles’ book it meant no more, no less than a ‘no’.  
Stiles swallowed one last bite of his sandwich before throwing the rest carelessly back on the plate and running upstairs. He soon regretted abandoning all hope and faith in Hale. All his good clothes were still unwashed, shit. shit. shit., he would have to go with his red hoodie. Again.

“Where are you guys going?” The Sheriff asked emerging from his room  
“To the carnival” Derek replied politely, yet still allowing himself to raise his eyebrows in a manner that seemed to say ‘kill me, please’.  
“Uh-huh, I didn’t think Stiles was going, well, you boys have fun.” And just like that, Stilinski returned to his room with another glass of whisky, clearly more interested in obsessing over one of his cases than conversing with Derek.

  
Throughout the whole drive to the carnival they have barely exchanged one sentence.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Derek whispered, and Stiles was unsure whether it was a comment directed at him, or maybe Derek simply needed to articulate his disbelief.  
But Stiles didn’t mind the silence. In fact, he didn’t talk himself at all either, which was rather unusual. Instead, he focused on watching Hale drive. And he watched him closely, almost as if he analyzed every little move his muscles made. He admired the squareness of his jaw, and how perfectly it was covered by the dark stubble. All the teenager could think of was how much he would love to feel Derek’s cheek on his own, how much he craved the man’s arms around him. Yet, deep inside he knew there was no way it would ever happen. But a man can dream, right?  
Soon enough Stiles shifted his attention to Derek’s palms, how big they were and how tightly, yet softly they clutched the steering wheel.  
Derek might not have been a work of art, but he sure as hell was perfect in Stiles’ eyes.  
From time to time, the werewolf would throw quick glances to either side, and the second he did Stiles would quickly turn his head in some other direction, hoping Derek never noticed his staring. But despite how much he wished for it, Hale was aware of it all the time.

  
“We’re here” the werewolf remarked as he turned the ignition off.  
As soon as they opened the door of the car the noise, the screams, the lights of the rides and the scent of candy hit them. For one night the center of Beacon Hills was loud and cheerfulness, it was pure, untrammeled joy. Stiles hoped that maybe, just maybe, Derek will relax and allow himself to have fun. And Stiles would never dare to wish for anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness all around contrasted beautifully with the bright lights of the carnival. They lit up the sky in the most astounding of ways. Stiles couldn’t help himself but open his mouth and smile like a kid. He looked at Derek with this stupid look of delight still on his face and with gleaming eyes. Stiles was standing in front of him and Derek could see that he barely contained himself from running ahead and screaming with excitement.

“Okay, where do you wanna go first?” Hale asked forcing a slight smile on his lips  
“I don’t know, you tell me… or no, bumper cars! Or the carousel, I can’t decide… oh look! There’s Lydia with… Aidan.” He stretched the corner of his lips in distress. For a moment Stiles considered taking Derek whichever direction, simply away from the twin, but before he got the chance to, Lydia and Aidan already approached them. They simply exchanged hellos as Lydia, too, was apparently aware of how awkward the situation was. Before they went their separate ways, the girl grabbed Stiles by the arm and whispered into his ear: “Finally.” She also gave him ‘the look’, the one that says ‘good job’.

“That was…” Stiles began but Derek cut in mid-sentence,  
“Yeah, so, bumper cars?”  
“How about something more dangerous? You like a little danger, you Big Bad Wolf, am I right or not?” The teenager gave Hale another of his stupid smirks, and oh, how much Derek wished he could punch it off of his face… He wondered if the range of Stiles’ facial expressions is endless or if, maybe, there’s something seriously wrong with the nerves in his face  
“I’ll take it for a ‘yes’ then” Stilinski picked up, and before they knew it they were sitting in the roller-coaster.  
It wasn’t too big or even remotely close to the ‘real roller-coaster’ and Derek just wouldn’t be himself if he hadn’t commented on it;  
“You do realize there’s nothing dangerous about this, right?”  
“Not when you’re here”  
For a moment Stiles was proud of his ‘smooth’ reply but seconds later all he could think was _shit. I should really filter my thoughts before I speak them… shit._ The ride started, and as soon as it did, Stiles couldn’t be bothered with anything but desperately trying to keep down the contents of his stomach. _Yep, totally shouldn’t have done it. Totally._

Even ten minutes later Stiles could still barely walk straight. He wasn’t feeling sick anymore, but his head was still spinning. He realized he’s sitting on some bench, all alone, Derek had gone somewhere, and Stiles thought that he should have known it would end like this. Derek only agreed because he pitied him. Poor little Stiles, always on the sidelines since his friends were all too busy flirting.  
 _I made a fool of myself. Again.  
_ “Here,” someone was holding a bottle in front of his face, “you’ll feel better when you drink it.”

Okay, so Derek was a nice guy after all and, Stiles had to admit, he might have overreacted a little. After all, even if he was just a simple human, he could hear genuine care and concern in his companion’s voice.

“So, since you feel better now, do you maybe want to go again?” Hale cackled  
“Seriously, Derek? Seriously?” he asked with disbelief  
“Nah, let’s go for the Ferris Wheel”  
“Or, I have a better idea, maybe we should see if they have a freak show here? I think you’d be more than qualified for the job”  
“Shut up, Little Red” the werewolf said and smiled, obviously happy with his remark  
“Fine,” Stiles raised his arms in a defensive gesture, “as long as you don’t eat me.”  
 _Were they flirting?_ Stiles wondered, and even if, he was sure they were doing it terribly wrong.  
“Okay, so the Ferris Wheel it is”

They sat in the cart, high above the ground. Stiles watched as people were slowly leaving the carnival. Midnight was closing in.  
“It looks so different from up here, so… peaceful” Stiles hit the serious note unexpectedly, yet Derek was reluctant to follow it  
“You’re cold, Stiles.” It wasn’t a question, the man was simply stating a fact,  
Stiles opened his mouth to deny it, even though it was true, but before he could articulate any sound whatsoever, Derek was already handing him his leather jacket.  
This time, it was the teenager who raised his eyebrows questioningly  
“I’m a werewolf, remember? „Hale smiled softly and Stiles could swear he had never seen a smile so sincere on his face before.  
Putting on his jacket Stiles couldn’t help but wonder, _is it my own, twisted version of the glass slipper?_


	4. Chapter 4

On their way out Stiles insisted on buying cotton candy, it was huge and pink and sweet, and the night was a dream come true for him.  
“Wait a second, I have one last thing I need to do” Derek proclaimed and headed towards a stand full of stuffed animals. The man retracted his hand, that was now holding a small ball, and one accurate throw later, he came back holding one of the stuffed animals. A wolf, of course.  
“You’re a complete dork, you know that, right?” Stiles remarked happily

Back in the car they once again didn’t talk much. Still, something was different. The radio was playing some cheerful song, and Stiles hummed happily to the beat. Derek glanced at him, smiled, and brushed his hand through Stilinski’s hair, stroking it affectionately.  
Stiles couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt this happy.

The drive back seemed much shorter and this night was inevitably coming to an end. Still, the teenager was content, the night turned out to be all he could ever wish for.  
Derek walked him all the way to the door.  
“Watch out for the Big Bad Wolves, okay?”  
“I know only one, and he turned out not to be as bad as it would seem”  
Derek only smiled in response; he grabbed both of Stiles’ shoulder and brought him closer. His arms locked in a strong embrace, and his stubble brushing against Stiles’ forehead. The teenager realized he has never, in his whole life, felt so safe and so at peace. He gathered the courage and brought his lips to Derek’s. Neither of them knows how long they stood there like this, and it wasn’t until after Stiles was in his bedroom, doing his stupid victory dance, that he realized he still had Derek’s jacket on him.

Correction: The night turned out perfect. It was much more than he would ever even dare to hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome and appreciatied. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
